princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaze no Tabibito
Kaze no Tabibito (風の旅人 ''Wind of the Wanderers '')is the 5th Prince of Tennis ending theme song. It is sung by Fureai. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Full Version Kanji= 重ねてきた日々が君を少しづつ変えていった 思い出はいつも優しく君を包んでくれる 届かぬ想いだけを胸の奥に隠しながら 小さな手を握りしめて 見上げた空に君は自分の影を探している 傷ついた事で気付いた優しさを感じている 青い陽射しの中で強く生まれ変わる為に 明日に迷わない為に 遠く駆け出した　背中に風を受けて 終わらない旅路を忘れないように 風の旅人はいつでもその胸を 新しい世界へと運んでくれる 輝いていく日々へと ありのままの君でいる為に君は変わっていく 温かい風が旅の始まりを教えている どこかに転がっている君のカケラを探しに 明日を描く夢を見て 遠く駆け出した　背中に風を受けて 終わらない旅路を忘れないように 風の旅人はいつでもその胸を 新しい世界へと運んでくれる 輝いていく日々へと 遠く駆け出した　背中に風を受けて 終わらない旅路を忘れないように 風の旅人はいつでもその胸を 新しい世界へと運んでくれる 輝いていく日々へと |-| Romaji= kasanete kita hibi ga kimi o sukoshizutsu kaete itta omoide wa itsumo yasashiku kimi o tsutsunde kureru todokanu omoi dake o mune no oku ni kakushinagara chiisana te o nigirishimete miageta sora ni kimi wa jibun no kage o sagashite iru kizutsuita koto de kizuita yasashisa o kanjite iru aoi hizashi no naka de tsuyoku umarekawaru tame ni ashita ni mayowanai tame ni tooku kakedashita senaka ni kaze o ukete owaranai tabiji o wasurenai you ni kaze no tabibito wa itsu demo sono mune o atarashii sekai e to hakonde kureru kagayaite iku hibi e to arinomama no kimi de iru tame ni kimi wa kawatte iku atatakai kaze ga tabi no hajimari o oshiete iru doko ka ni korogatte iru kimi no KAKERA o sagashini ashita o egaku yume o mite tooku kakedashita senaka ni kaze o ukete owaranai tabiji o wasurenai you ni kaze no tabibito wa itsu demo sono mune o atarashii sekai e to hakonde kureru kagayaite iku hibi e to tooku kakedashita senaka ni kaze o ukete owaranai tabiji o wasurenai you ni kaze no tabibito wa itsu demo sono mune o atarashii sekai e to hakonde kureru kagayaite iku hibi e to |-| English= Little by little, the days past have changed you Memories will always envelop you gently As I hide my unconveyed feelings in my heart I grasp ahold of your small hand You're searching for a shadow, in the sky that you look up to I feel your kindness, that I've noticed from being hurt So that we will be reborn powerfully, in the blue sunlight So that we won't be lost in tomorrow You ran far away, with the wind at your back So that you won't forget your endless journey The traveler of the wind will always Carry your heart to a new world To sparkling days You change so that you can be as you are The warm wind tells me that it's the beginning of a journey Searching for the pieces of you that are tumbling away to somewhere I dream of the tomorrow that I imagine You ran far away, with the wind at your back So that you won't forget your endless journey The traveler of the wind will always Carry your heart to a new world To sparkling days You ran far away, with the wind at your back So that you won't forget your endless journey The traveler of the wind will always Carry your heart to a new world To sparkling days Trivia *The voice actors of Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Shusuke have sung their own version to this ending theme. It is track 7 from Fuji's album Serendipity and track 9 from Tezuka's album With. Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Theme Songs Category:Duets Category:Singles Category:New Prince of Tennis Music